As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. Often, users rely on external devices to improve their interaction with computer-based systems. For example, users may use stands, docks, cases, and other holders to aid in their use of such systems. For instance, a user may use a stand to position a tablet at a comfortable viewing angle to watch a movie. Moreover, the systems themselves may use a variety of techniques to improve user experience, such as providing audio and visual feedback. It may also be desirable to provide haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations). However, some systems may lack haptic feedback capabilities. Thus, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods to allow such computer-based systems to generate haptic feedback.